Soldiers of Tomorrow
by Leon Cross
Summary: A Mega Man X/Sailor Moon crossover. A war across time. A clash between flesh and metal. A battle to decide between a war-torn wasteland and a heaven on Earth
1. Darkness Comes

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Mega Man X are both the property of the respective owners and creators. So please dont sue me the most you'll get is my one of a kind already chewed bubble gum collection.

Author's Notes: This story is unique in that it runs on the format of alternating chapters. Meaning that every other chapter will focus mainly on either Mega Man X or Sailor Moon. This chapter focuses mainly on Mega Man X so the next chapter will focus on Sailor Moon. Also any unknown or mysterious occurences in this chapter, being Mega Man, will be explained in the next Sailor Moon chapter.

Year:2145

Location: Maverick Weapons Research and Development Outpost, Riyadh, Saudi Arabia.

A massive 20 square mile wide complex looms in the sweltering desert of the former oil capital of the world. Deep in the bowels of this laboratory a project of untold proportions is taking place. A project whose purpose is to change the world forever, in favor of the Mavericks of course. This project dubbed Project Zeta is headed by one Dr. Alastair Rennoir, age 54, one of the many humans who were "drafted" into the Maverick cause. The foremost expert in the field of bio-engineering and nanotechnology. The good doctor follows a strict code of logic and proven facts. He does not believe in luck, hope, or faith in anything. The prime reason he joined the side of the Mavericks is because he deduced that there was no plausible way the Hunters or the rest of humanity could possibly win. The Mavericks have the advantage and sheer number and controlled territory and in the end he deduced that the Mavericks will ultimately be victorious, he thought it best to join the winning team now while he still had the chance.

"Dr. Rennoir! You have an urgent call on line 5!" yelled the voice of one of his many assistance.

He stroked his ashen beard. He briefly took his eyes off of the massive liquid filled tank that was looming before him, cables attached all around it constantly sending in detailed progress reports on the subject floating inside. He retrieved a small calculator like device out of his lab coat and pressed a series of numbers. Suddenly a full 3-D image of a purple and black masked reploid appeared before, the only indication of his face was a single glowing red eye. "I assume you have called for a progress report master Vile?"

"You assume correct Dr. Rennoir." The cold mechanical voice of Vile could send chills down anyone, reploid or human.

"Yes. So far the nanocells have grown synth-flesh over 67% of the skeletal structure."

"And what of the other four?"

"Slightly faster progress. Subject number 2 has completed the process and subject number 1 is at 94%. All five should be completed by the end of the week"

"Excellent."

"Unfortunately Vile there is a problem regarding security. We have already apprehended three spies from Maverick Hunter. I don't know how much information they were able to ferry out but there is a possibility that the Maverick Hunters know of this operation."

"Yes I am aware of this. That is why the send-off will not occur in Riyadh as previously planned."

"I see. So they are going with the secondary option of multiple send-off points?"

"I'm surprised you know about that doctor."

"I have my ways.........That concludes my report. I'll contact you once subject number 1 reaches 100%" He deactivated the com unit and put his eyes back on the shadow enshrouded being inside. "Yes. Soon everything will be put into motion.......very soon"

Location: Maverick Hunter Aerial Command Base #8, High above the Sargasso Sea in the Atlantic Ocean.

Maverick Hunter Triad. A seasoned soldier in every respect. Has fought in more battles than can be counted and has recently recieved the honor of Colonel. He stands on the balcony of the massive aerial base his orange and white armor gleaming in the sunlight while over looking never ending waters of the Atlantic.

"Col. Triad sir! We have deployed the mutli-sensory probes and have already detected a massive structure exactly 3 square miles in size." A reploid soldier reported from just inside the entrance of the balcony.

"I see. Are platoons 4 and 7 briefed and prepped?"

"Yes Col. Triad."

"Good we will deploy immediately. Also have 4 Mech combat suits with underwater adaptability ready by the time we deploy. We dont know how much resistance we'll run into."

"Sir!" With a salute the soldier runs to complete his task. 

_"Hmmmm I find it hard to believe that a Maverick base would be this easy to find........especially a base that was specifically built for a single purpose."_

Triad enters the massive command complex of the aerial base. Sensors of every kind monitoring every facet of the base from the engine room to troop deployments. All operations centralized to one room, it is both an advantage and a weakness.

"Strange........" Came the voice of one of the many operators.

"What is it private?"

"My proximity scanners just detected a massive increase in heat in the area of the ocean where we detected the base.........."

"Sir! The probes have detected a large build up of energy directly under us!"

"WHAT! Helm! All bring all thrusters to full and get us out from the above the build up quickly!"

Not three seconds after he gave the order a beam of searing white energy burst from out of the boiling water, tearing through the air and slamming into the underside of the ship causing a massive explosion in its wake.

"DAMNIT!!! Deploy 4 and 7!!! NOW!!!"

Soon Maverick Hunters began dropping from the base into the sea, all of them adapted for underwater combat. 

"Both squads have touched down safely and enroute to the underwater base." Another operator reported.

"Good. Give me a full damage report and find out where that particle beam came from!"

"Sir! We've sustained damage to hanger bays 1, 5 and 9 and three of our anti-grav engines were destroyed, were staying aloft on secondary thrusters at the moment."

"I see. Progress report on the battle?"

"Both teams have reached the base with no problem...................Sir they're reporting that there are no Mavericks inside the base. Its a decoy."

"Damnit. Open a channel to Zero."

A large view screen slowly lowers itself from the ceiling of the operations center. First there is nothing but static but then the image of a red and white reploid with a blonde ponytail appears on the screen.

"This is Zero. Ahhh Col. Triad what do you have for us ?"

"I'm sorry. But it was another dud. Apparently they had some kind of auto controlled energy weapon near the base and we sustained some damage. But the base itself was completely abandoned."

"I see. That means they were expecting us which also means........."

"They know that we know there plans. Meaning that theyve probably intiated some kind of back-up."

"Alright. Thank you Col. Triad. Keep me informed......"

"Yes sir."

Zero looked up from the tiny viewscreen on his desk and over to his blue armored partner standing in front of him. A look of worry and both there faces.

"This isnt good. They know were on to them. That makes the situation even more dangerous.....What do you think X?"

" I think there gonna make there move soon. And since we can't risk sending anymore spies all we can do is cross our fingers and wait. And hope something comes up before this all blows up in our faces........"

To Be Continued............


	2. Reality Lost

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Mega Man X or Sailor Moon. They are the property of there respective owners and creators.

Author's Notes: This story is unique in that it runs on the format of alternating chapters. Meaning that every other chapter will focus mainly on either Mega Man X or Sailor Moon. This chapter focuses mainly on Sailor Moon so the next chapter will focus on Mega Man X.Also any unknown or mysterious occurences in this chapter, being Sailor Moon, will be explained in the next Mega Man chapter.

Year: 2000

Location: Tokyo, Japan

A city bustling with peope. Some for work, some for pleasure, and some who just have nothing better to do. A city with a number of possibilities some good, some bad. A city whose future is about to be questioned, whether that future be one filled with hope and magic or one in the midst of a war for all time. 

"Hmmmmmmmmm" Rei Hino sighed suddenly. She had been submerged in thought for some time now. What exactly she was thinking about was beyond her, all she knew was that ever since she got up this morning she'd had this feeling in the back of her mind that something was out of place. That there was something here that shouldn't be. And she was just as in the dark as to what that something was.

"Hey. Earth to Rei. You in there girl?" came a familiar voice.

Rei snapped back to reality as she felt something knocking on the top of her head. "Oh Mina. Sorry. I spaced out again didnt I......"

"Third time today. And lemme guess. If I were to ask if something was wrong you'd just say it was nothing important right?"

"Honestly........ I would tell you whats wrong, if I knew what it was that was wrong......"

"Well maybe you can start by just telling me whats on your mind?"

She took a deep breath and attempted to try to express what was running through her head in words. "Something just isn't right. I feel something that shouldn't be here but I don't know what it is. I try to block it out but its always there in the back of my brain..........Its like the feeling you get when you think theres someone in the room with you but when you check theres no one there. If that makes any kind of sense........."

"Oh it makes perfect sense.............I think........."

Rei laughed a little at that. But at that same moment a man in a red shirt and white slacks who looked to be in his late teens ran past them at full speed nearly knocking them over. He had long blonde hair that had been tied back in a ponytail. He was immediately followed by another man who looked to be the same age he had short black spikey hair and was dressed the same way expect for in the colors of blue and black.

"Thank you for watching where you were going!!!!" Mina yelled. Obviously not enjoying nearly being knocked over twice in a row.

The man in blue and black suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked back at the two giving a look they couldn't quite interpret. The man in red and white ahead of him had apparently noticed his sudden stop and yelled something to the extent of 'hurry up'. With that he took off again at full sprint.

"Jeez what are they in such a hurry about.............." 

Rei didnt answer. Or more precisely couldn't answer. The feeling she had been having all day, the feeling of something in the world being out of place had heightned to a degree she had never felt before when those two passed by them. 

"Hey Rei you don't look so hot. Is something wrong.....?"

"We.........I need to get back home.Now."

It wasn't before they were back at the temple with Rei deep in the meditation with the sacred fire and Mina more confused than she was two hours ago. She had since alerted the other scouts and they were already gathered outside the temple trying to piece together what they could.

"So she's been acting like this all day?" Ami asked.

"From what I could tell yeah. But it was only about two hours ago when she really started acting weird." Minako explained.

"Anything strange or unusual happen while you were out? " Ami asked again.

"No. Well two guys nearly ran us over but thats about it.........."

"And she said she felt like something was out of the ordinary?"

"Yeah. At least thats all she told me. She really hasn't gotten used to confiding in me yet. At least not fully.........I just wish she'd start to trust me more."

"So she's been in there ever since you got back?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah. I knocked on the door but she didnt even answer and when I went in it was like she didnt even know I was there. She's really in it deep this time."

"If I know Rei theres really nothing we can until she's done. If theres one thing she's good it's blocking out the rest of the world." Usagi explained.

"Yeah I guess so............I just wish I knew what was running through her head right now." Minako sighed.

She had always come to the sacred fire when she found a question too difficult to answer on her own. She admitted that sometimes the answers the fire gave her were more vague and open ended than the question itself. But either through determination or sometimes just luck she was always able to find some semblance of meaning in the visions that came to her. But this time what the fire was telling her quite simply made absolutely no sense. She continued to focus on the image of the black haired man who ran by them that afternoon. To try to see into his heart, to see who or what he is. But everytime she saw nothing, she didnt feel the swirling emotions that are always unconsciously present in a persons heart. She felt something cold inside him, everything about him was so precise, so rigidly structred. The equivalent of a souless machine.

"Is that even possible............." she thought to herself. "Yet for some reason. Despite what I felt when he and partner passed us..............I don't think he's the exact source of what I've been feeling. What I felt was much darker. And despite his lack of emotion I can still feel some semblance of good in him...........I just don't know." 

Rei's thoughts were suddenly broken to pieces as the entire temple shook violently threatening to bring the entire structure down on her. Needless to say she ran out side as fast as she possibly could.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!!!" she screamed over the rumbling. 

Makoto pointed over to the high rise buildings that marked the center of Tokyo. Only it wasn't the buildings she was pointing at, it was massive mushroom cloud rising into the sky.

To Be Continued..................


	3. Fire of Time

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Mega Man X. They are the property of there respective owners and creators.

Tachyon particles- These are hypothetical particles whose speed is always greater than that of light. You may recall that one of the basic principles of relativity is that no object with mass can travel faster than light. What makes this particle even more interesting is that it is said to have an imaginary mass. Imaginary in this sense refers to the mathematical definition of a number which is multiplied by the square root of -1. The energy of a tachyon is supposed to decrease as its speed increases, approaching zero as its speed heads toward infinity. Various experimental searches have been made for tachyons, with no success so far. 

Time:2145

Location: Enderby Land, Antartica

A frozen wasteland located in the geographic south of the world. Only a select few species can possibly withstand the sub-zero temperatures of the day and the even colder nights. But it is the enviroment that serves as the perfect staging area for a project that will ultimately change the entire world. To a world where the cold hearts of machines rule the weak inferior human race. Where any and all oppostion is non existent and where there control is total and absolute. That is if this clandestine project succeeds..........

"Hmmmmmmmm. It would be like Vile to make me oversee the send-off in the worst possible location." Dr. Rennoir grumbled to himself.

In this never-ending landscape of white waits Dr. Rennoir, a company of 30 Mavericks and nothing else. One might think of these people as mad for just standing in one of the coldest points on Earth. But it is in actuallity one of six strategic send-off points. Soon there agent will arrive and then a new age of Maverick glory will be paved with the blood of the human race. 

"Dr. Rennoir I think I see the transport vessel." spouted one Maverick soldier.

A small black dot could be seen coming over the horizon. A Maverick stealth craft. The most advanced the Mavericks could produce, an example of the importance of this project.

"Bring up the sattelite on the Holo-GPS. I want to make sure that nothing has shifted since the last setting." Rennoir ordered.

Another maverick soldier comes foward with a small pyramid like object and sets it on the ground. Slots open in the object as small cameras peek out of the openings and begin a scan of the area. Soon a full 3-D image of the Earth is shown in front of Rennoir. A single blue square represents the secret Maverick satellite whose purpose is as yet unknown to all but Rennoir and the top Maverick generals. A red cone extends from the square representing its area of influence, that area being the same place there standing on.

"Hmmmmmmmm. Everything appears in order........."

"What the fu..............Sir I'm picking up another transport craft on my internal radar, exact fifteen miles away and heading right toward us." the Maverick soldier reported.

"What..........."

"I don't know how it got so close........And it also has the same configuration as the other craft."

"How can that be?"

"Again. I don't know..............Wait a minute I'm getting a transmission from one of the craft." The Maverick's eyes glow green as he opens his palm and a light emits from a small lens in his hand. The holographic image of a helmeted human pilot is shown.

"This is transport craft designate number 4987. Request clearance to land."

"Transport craft, repeat your designation number." Rennoir asked to the image.

"4987. Why?"

"Is that a legitimate number?" Rennoir asked the Maverick soldier quietly.

"Allow me to check my network databank.........." The Maverick went silent as he searched his internal memory files.

"Do we have clearance to land or not?" the pilot asked impatient.

"Hold on. We are currently clearing a slight problem. Please standby." Rennoir answered.

"Dr. Rennoir sir. The second transport craft that has yet to ask for clearance has started to pick up speed." another Maverick soldier spoke up.

"Dr. Rennoir I have confirmed that designation number 4987 is a legitimate number." the first soldier finally replied.

"ALL MAVERICKS SHOOT DOWN THE CRAFT APPROACHING US FROM THE SOUTH IT'S AN IMPOSTER!!!!!!" Rennoir screamed to all the soldiers present, who of course immediately took aim at the enemy jet.

"So far so good sir. I don't think the Mavericks suspect anything yet." the human co-pilot spoke from the cockpit.

"Good. Alright men this is it! Once we get into sufficient range we'll drop in and take over the entire area. We'll be running into some heavy Mav resistance so be ready for anything." X briefed the three Hunter squads that were chosen for this mission.

"Our main priority is the capture and destruction of a new type of Maverick known as the Black-D type Maverick. These new models look exactly like humans in every way. We can't reveal exactly what the Mavericks plan to use them for but we can tell you that they must be destroyed at all costs." Zero added.

"General X sir! We have a problem!" the pilot suddenly yelled.

"What is it?" X said approaching the cabin.

"It looks like our timing was off. My radar is showing the real Maverick stealth transport craft approaching the send-off point at the same speed as us from the north."

"I don't believe this...........Pick up speed. We have to get to the send-off point before they do." 

"Whats the problem up here?" Zero asked entering the cabin.

"We screwed up. The real ship got here at the same time we did."

"I expected that........"

"Say what?"

"Our intel wasn't able to get the specifics on this operation so really we've going through this on a series of guesses."

"You know you could have told me this before hand........"

"Yeah but where would be the surprise in that?" Zero said smiling.

"Oh boy..........I take it that since you were expecting this you have a contingency plan?"

Zero simply handed him a small silver crystal whose function was completely unknown to X.

"What is this?"

"Our back-up. If we come to the situation that we can't stop the Maverick from breaching into the past Headquarters has given us the authorization to breach ourselves and follow it into the past. These crystals go in place of your red helmet crystal. They act as simeltenous comm units back to headquarters as well as emergency retraction devices. If anything goes wrong they'll sling-shot us back to our present time."

"Well hopefully we won't need these." X said replacing his red gem with the new silver one.

"Oh crap..........X.........ALL the mavericks are pointing there guns at us.........." pilot suddenly reported.

"What!" Zero looked out the windshield only to see every Maverick on the ground locking there blasters on the fake stealth transport.

"ALL HUNTERS DROP NOW!!!!!!!!!" X yelled to all the squads present. Without a second guess the two large panels on the floor of the craft opened and the Hunters began dropping out one squad at a time.

"ALL UNITS OPEN FIRE!!!!!" A command Maverick yelled the order and soon plasma fire began upon the descending Hunters.

"Damn that Vile and his incompetent security! How did the Hunters find this location?!" Rennoir yelled. Rennoir pulled out his portable comm unit and opened a channel directly to the secret Mav satellite orbiting in space.

"Mav Ops Center #8494. What is the purpose of this call Dr. Rennoir?"

"We've run into a problem. Prepare for immediate send-off when I give you the signal"

"What? We havent even had time to properly warm up the tachyon power plants! We need at least one hour!"

"I don't care! The hunters are already invading this location! At my signal you WILL proceed with the send-off. Rennoir out"

The sky was ablaze with plasma fire. They had already lost eight Hunters during the drop and they had only taken out five of the thirty Mavericks present. Zero cut through another Maverick as he noticed the transport vessel landing one mile from his position.

"X! They've landed! We don't have much time!!" Zero yelled over the sounds of gunfire and explosions.

X blasted a hole clean through another Maverick before he made a clear dash toward the transport vessel.

"C'mon Zero we can't waste time with the soldiers! We have to destroy the new Maverick!!!"

"Tell it to stay in the transport, its too dangerous to come out into the open!" Rennoir yelled at the pilot via comm.

"But how the hell are we supposed to send it off?!" the pilot yelled back.

"We'll transport the whole damn thing if we have to!!!" 

"Are you insane! What about me?!"

"Well get out if you don't want to go with it!"

"Crap...............Zero I'm detecting an increasing build-up of tachyon radiation.............Around the entire jet?!" X said shocking even Zero himself.

"Those bastards can't be that insane............"

"You seem to forget how far Mavericks are willing to go for anything."

"You heard me send the whole transport!!" Rennoir screamed into his comm at the satellite operator.

"I'm telling you your going to get everyone there killed. I better not get blamed for this........."

"The build-up is increasing! We aren't gonna make it!" X said pushing his boosters to there limit.

"Oh boy. I didn't think it would come to this but.........." Zero tapped an odd combination into his forearm keypad.

"But what!? What did you just do?"

If one were to look at Antartica in the distance on any other day they would see nothing more than a frozen wasteland. But on this day, if you were to look at Antartica from a distance you would swear you saw a second sun rising. They would see the entire southern ice cap being set ablaze. Tachyon particles colliding creating a literal time explosion tearing through reality itself.

Time:2000

Location: Tokyo, Japan

Systems Malfunction...................

Illegal Operation.....................

System Restart........................

Loading Primary......................

Loading Secondary Slave........................

Running ScanDisk..........Due to restart without shutting down some file corruption may have occured. Do you wish to continue? Y/N

Running ScanDisk......Please standby....................

......."Zero".................

Linux 9.6 AI Edition........Now Loading...............

......"Zero".................

System Resources: 87% Harddrive Defragmentation? Y/N

........"Zero I know your awake"...................

Canceling harddrive defrag. Commencing system startup.........

........"Zero we dont have time for a nap!"............"ZERO!!!!"

"Okay okay I'm up! Stop yelling in my ear!!! And what is that smell?"

Zero answered his own question by raising his head only to find himself in the middle of a rather large garbage bin tucked away neatly in the back alley between a sushi restaurant and a car garage. Pulling himself out of the mass of human refuse proved to be harder than usual considering the sluggishness that accompanies an emergency restart.

"Damn I feel like crap. How'd you get back on-line so fast X?"

"I just skipped Scandisk. Unlike you my system doesn't corrupt as easily as yours. I told you Linux was too buggy but no..'Windows 3000 isn't network compatible.' you said"

"Will you shut-up..........What time is it?"

"2:34 pm. Year 2000. We made it......I think."

"I don't think were out of it just yet......"

Zero began typing on his forearm keypad yet again, much to apparent confusion and annoyance of X.

"First question. What did you do back in Antartica and what are you doing now?"

"I was simply relaying a message back to HQ that we were going to breach back into past and to get a good lock on us just before we dove. What I'm doing right now is getting a good readout on what exactly came into the past with us."

"I would assume the stealth jet and the Maverick since thats what the tachyon build up was centered around. It was a crazy idea to begin with to try and breach an object of that mass and weight. The temporal explosion must have wiped out half of Antartica."

"I know that but...........oh no. This is exactly what I was worried about."

"What is it. Did some of those Mav troops dive back with us?"

"No they were all vaporized. What did come back with us was the temporal explosion itself........"

"What..............."

"Apparently some of the energy didn't completely dissipate like the rest did in Antartica. Instead it rode the time warp with us. But its moving much slower and it hasn't hit this time yet."

"Perfect. What about the Mav is it anywhere near us?"

"I don't know. I'm not picking up anything. Considering its a new model I doubt our sensors are able to pick it up. I am starting get another tachyon build up exactly ten miles from our location............."

Zero reached up to tap his newly installed silver crystal still embedded in his helmet. As a result strands of light began to pour out of the crystal and consume Zero's form. When the light dissipates a much more human looking and non-armoured but still clothed Zero stood in his place.

"You didn't tell me it was a 3-D masking device as well......"

"Surprise surprise. Get human, walking around in full body armor is most likely gonna get a few stares."

Another brief burst of light engulfed the alleyway as a human Zero and X slowly crept out from the hiding place.

"I estimate we have about eleven minutes before the energy breaches into this time. And I have no idea exactly how much of the explosion is being sent back."

The two immediately began to make a mad dash toward the center of the massive metropolitan city, the source of the tachyon build-up. Inadvertently almost running over two familiar women along the way.

"Thank you for watching where you were going!!!" X heard a voice from behind him causing him to stop dead in his tracks. "What the.........Bio-scan."

Bio-scan detects unusually large traces of an unknown light spectrum particle. Continue scanning? Y/N

"X! Hurry up. We have three minutes!!!"

"Yeah......I'm comin."

He ran to catch up with his partner who had a puzzled look as to why X stopped especially in a situation like this.

"What was so important?"

"Zero. I think I just found our Maverick......."

To Be Continued..............


	4. Nuclear Twilight

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mega Man X or Sailor Moon. There are the property of there respective owners and creators.

Author's Note: There will be a point in the story in which the POV will switch to Michiru's point of view, I wont indicate when so just watch for it and see if you can catch it.

Year:2000

Location:Tokyo, Japan

Time: 3:17 pm.

"This a Channel 13 News Special Report. At exactly 2:45 pm this afternoon a mysterious and violent explosion shook the center of Tokyo. Authorities are still unsure as to the origin of the blast but terrorism still has not been ruled out. Several known terrorist organizations have taken credit for the explosion. Currently emergency personnel have been working around the clock to evacuate the surrounding area and rescue efforts for survivors has already begun. Please be advised that area is now officially off-limits to all residence and all traffic has been redirected away from the area. This is Sarah Tachikawa for Channel 13 News."

Location:Tokyo, Japan

Time: 2:38 pm

"Michiru-mama! Haruka-papa! Theres the antique shop I told you about with all the pretty lamps!" Hotaru said pointing to a small shop stuck between an electronics store and a convinience store.

"Well she's bouncier than usual today." Michiru said.

"Its a Saturday what'd you expect? All kids are like that." Haruka answered as she put her arm around her.

"You know if you two want to be alone I can watch Hotaru." Setsuna offered.

"Thanks but I think...........Hotaru?" Haruka suddenly got a worried look on her face. They all soon had a similar look as Hotaru was standing perfectly still and looking toward the sky.

"I sense something coming this way. A wave of raw power like nothing I've felt before." Hotaru said before she felt a twinge of cold rush through her body.

"I think she's right Haruka I sense something as well. Whatever is coming toward us seems to be greatly disrupting the time stream............." Setsuna said quietly.

"It could possibly be some new kind of youma. We had better be ready to henshin at any moment." Michiru suggested.

"Mama, Papa! Look up on the roof!" Hotaru pointed to a ten story office building not far from them. On the roof of this building two figures stood looking back at them. They seemed to be wearing armor of some kind.

"Could that be whats causing the disturbance.........." Setsuna asked herself outloud.

"Everybody get ready here they come!" Haruka warned.

The two leapt off pf the ten story office building and seemed to slow there descent ever so slightly somehow before they landed on the ground. The many bystanders who were witnessing this could only stand there in shock as the two armored warriors slowly walked toward the four outer senshi, all the while the distinctly blue one talking to his distinctly red companion.

"Neptune Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Uranus Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Saturn Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Pluto Crystal Power! Make Up!"

The four senshi stood transformed and ready as the two beings came ever closer to them. Bystanders began running for the hills as they expected something big to happen and they didn't want to be caught in the middle of it.

"What are those things? There not like any youma I've seen before............." Uranus commented.

"Yeah. They look almost human but with armor of some kind." Neptune added.

"Hotaru be careful. We don't know what were up against here." Pluto warned. Sailor Saturn simply nodded and brought her scythe to the ready.

The two figures stop in there tracks and stared at the four senshi. The blue warrior whispers a comment to his red partner. 

"What are they up to........" Neptune wondered to herself. Suddenly the blue one raised his arm and looked as if its hand sunk into its wrist somehow.

"Were only going to say this once, you are to disarm your weapons and power down. If you resist you will be destroyed." the red one shouted out.

"Power down? What is it talking about?" Sailor Uranus wondered.

The two beings simply stood motionless as if waiting for a response

"So do we wait for them to make the first move or what?" Uranus asked. 

Suddenly the red one looked to the sky for a moment. He then began tapping his forearm for some reason all the while talking to his partner who still had the stump where his hand was pointed at them. The red one then looked to the sky one last time befor reaching toward his back.

"Watch yourselves I think there gonna start something.............." Neptune warned.

Suddenly the red one dashed toward Uranus at amazing speed as he drew a small object from his back, he was quickly followed by his blue partner who made a beeline for Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn.

"EVERYONE SCATTER!!!" Uranus yelled as she jumped to the left. She was quickly followed by the man in red who somehow changed direction while still moving at such an incredible speed. Suddenly a beam of light erupted from the small object he was carrying and immediately began attacking her with it, cutting a deep gash in a solid brick wall.

"What is that thing made of, it cut right through solid stone like nothing." Uranus didn't have time to contemplate as the warrior began his attack again.

"Dead Scream." Pluto whispered as a purple ball of energy erupted from her garnet staff and raced toward the blue armored warrior who dodged to the right with amazing speed and counterattacked immediately by firing several orbs of light moving at high speed toward Pluto, she jumped back just as one of the orbs hit the spot where she was standing and exploded in front of her throwing her back.

"Pluto! What are those things he's firing?" Neptune wondered.

Saturn didn't wait for an answer as she began her attack head-on as she jumped into the air and brought her scythe down toward the blue being underneath her. He barely had time to jump back and even then sparks flew as the blade of the weapon just grazed his armored chest. She didn't stop there as she pressed the attack and continued raining thrusts and slashes at the being.

"Saturn get back! DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune yelled suddenly. Saturn jumped aside just in time for the Deep Submerge to slam into the creature sending him crashing into the antique shop Hotaru was excited about.

"It seems your partner is having some trouble." Uranus said smirking.

"You new models are overconfident. You should be more worried about yourself." the red being said.

"What do you mean new models?" Uranus asked him.

"They even gave you a smart mouth. Why they thought that would be useful is beyond me." A immediately rushed foward and aimed a slash at her neck but only connected to a lamppost next to her.

"Uranus Space Sword!" she called as a rune encrusted scimitar appeared in her hand. "Okay, no more playing around. Now we'll see who's the better sword fighter."

They both ran toward each other and there blades clashed sending arcs of electricity all around them.

"That sword of his is powerful. Its a match for the space sword!" Uranus thought to herself as they tried to overpower one another.

Meanwhile the blue being had since pulled himself out of the rubble and launching rapid-fire bolts of light at the three remaining outer senshi. Explosions erupted all around them as the bolts continued to rain.

"We can't even get close to him! We have to try and disable that weapon of his!" Pluto shouted to the others.

Saturn then raised her scythe over her head. "Silent Glaive Surprise!" she yelled. Suddenly the whole world went silent. Then a massive explosion erupted next to the armored being completely annihilating the spot he was standing on as well as the three story building behind him. But as the smoke cleared the man was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go......." Neptune wondered, right before the ground exploded in front of her sending her flying back several feet semi-unconscious.

"He's on the roof!" Pluto shouted. She indicated to roof directly next to the building that had just been blown to pieces.

Meanwhile Uranus and the red being broke there clash and jumped back to give each other space. Uranus looked over to others in time to see Neptune being blown back by a shot by the blue creature.

"Neptune are you okay!" Uranus called out to her. She was releaved to see Neptune beginning to stand again.

"URANUS!!!!!!" Neptune suddenly yelled at her.

Everything at that point almost seemed to move in slow motion. The red armored sword fighter leaping into the air, Uranus turning her head to the sky, her opponent beginning his descent, Uranus beginning to bring her sword to try and defend herself, the light blade of the warrior coming down toward her shoulder, the look of horror on Uranus's face as she realized she couldn't block in time, the blade cutting through her flesh like it was melted butter, the look of shock now turned to sheer panic as she was watching the blade cut deeper and deeper into her arm, watching her arm fall slowly off its hinge.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a scream echoed through the entire area causing all battle to cease. Everyone looked to the source to find Uranus rolling on the ground in pain clutching the bloody stump that was her arm.

"HARUKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I had completely disregarded the fact that we were still in senshi form and I had called her by her civilian name. "Haruka I'm right here its okay."

I could tell she was simply in too much pain to even respond. And I was even worse , I was bawling like a five year old child. I guess the shock was stil getting to me, I couldn't think straight I didn't even know what to do next. All I could of was trying to make Haurka's pain go away.

"X! SHE'S HUMAN!!" I heard someone say. I took me a while to realize that it was that red monster that had said it. That same monster that had took Haruka's arm. At that point all the shock I was feeling vanished, that was all replaced by a feeling I rarely experienced and even then not at the kind of intensity I was feeling then. It was hate. I wasn't going to simply injure that thing, I was going to destroy it. I was going to wipe it completely off the face of creation. I was glowing green with power, more than I ever had at anytime. I raised my hands in the air to gather it all like I always do, but this time there was so much even the ground was starting to break up around me. All my anger and hatred were going into this attack, I could feel it burning in my entire body.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I launched the massive ball at that red piece of filth, it even amazed Pluto and Saturn at how big it was.

The green energy ball smashed into him sending him flying back almost a clear mile. Sending him hurtling through the wall and back into the office building they had jumped off of. His blue companion could only look in shock at what had just happened. I wanted to do the same to him but then suddenly I found myself sinking to my hands and knees

"Neptune!!" I heard what I think was Setsuna calling me. I managed to look up in time to see the red and blue beings turning into balls of light and rocketing into the sky. Thats when I saw Setsuna's and Hotaru's faces looking back at me. 

"Where did those two things go?" I asked weakly.

"That blue person ran over and helped his partner out of the rubble. Then they just took off all of a sudden. Its strange the way they just retreated like that, they had the perfect opportunity to finish us off." Pluto told me.

Saturn hurried over to Uranus who was still hemorhaging severely. She managed to seal the wound but we all knew she couldn't grow a new arm for her, and there was also the problem of loss of blood.

"We have to get her to a hospital quickly." I said. I kneeled down next to her trying my best to try and keep her awake. "Don't worry Haruka, just keep looking at me. I know you feel tired, but you can't go to sleep right now."

I looked over at the others when I noticed Saturn was looking toward the sky again, she was gripping her scythe so tight it was shaking. Pluto noticed it as well.

"Saturn whats wrong? Are you okay?" She asked.

"I..........I don't understand. That feeling of overwhelming power I had before those two attacked..........I can still feel it even though there gone, in fact its even stronger that it was before......" she answered with her voice shaking as well.

"The........sk......the....sky........" I heard Haruka groan next to me. She weakly tried to point to something.

"Try not move, your too weak you have conserve your strength." I warned.

"Michiru..........You had better see this.........."Setsuna spoke up suddenly. I looked over to her and she indicted to the sky. What I saw almost made my eyes bulge out. The entire sky looked like it was on fire, arcs of lightning were flashing everywhere but there wasn't a cloud to be seen. Waves of distortion were racing across it and it was pulsating between orange and red. "What's going on...............Could this be why those two ran?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Setsuna suddenly cried out, gripped her head, and slunk to her knees.

"Setsuna-mama! Whats the matter?" Hotaru said as he went to her and helped her stand.

"The time stream............Its being to torn apart.............By the gods, the pain I can hardly stand it........."

Suddenly the lightning arcing in the sky began striking the ground. What was strange about it is that it all seemed to be concentrating on one spot about fifty feet from us. Small point began to glow suddenly and a blinding beams of light began to erupt from it. Waves of heated air emanated from the point and were blasting us.

"What's happening Setsuna!!!!!!" I yelled over the wind.

"Something is forcing its way through the time stream!! An incredible mass of energy that I've never seen before!!!! Its going to tear everything apart!!!!" she yelled back at me.

I thought I saw Hotaru mutter something but things were getting so hectic I couldn't hear her. All I could see was a massive wall of fire coming toward and the next thing I knew everything was consumed by a white light so bright that I thought I was seeing heaven...........

Time: 2:47 pm.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program for a Channel 13 News Emergency Broadcast. A massive explosion of unknown type and origin was seen in the center of Tokyo at exactly two minutes ago. Police have declared that all residences in the surrounding area are to seek shelter immediately and that all access to Tokyo has been completely cut off until further notice. Stay tuned for more information as it arrives. This is Sarah Tachikawa for Channel 13 News."

To Be Continued..............


	5. Line of Duty

Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man X or Sailor Moon. There are the sole property of there respective owners and creators.

Comments: First off I'd like to thank the readers who have read and reviewed all the other chapters, its because of you I was motivated to continue this story and I want to apologize for taking so long to come to my senses. In particular I'd like to thank Vitold, DarkReader, and AeroPrime. And just a reminder and to those who don't know; this story is told in alternating chapters switching from the Reploids' and the Senshis' point of view For example this chapter tells the Reploids' account of what happened in Tokyo while chapter 4 is the Senshis' POV.

Year:2000

Time: 2:25 pm

"WHAT! You found one of the Mavericks! Are you sure?" Zero yelled a bit to loudly as he recieved stares from a few passersby.

"I can't say for certain......................" X responded keeping his voice low.

"Where did you detect it?"

" While we were running I almost knocked over some blonde haired girl. I felt something was out of whack so I ran a scan on her, she seems to be emitting a high level of some energy I've never seen before."

"Damnit. Well we dont have time to worry about that now. We have about nine minutes before that energy wave rips into this time period."

"One question. Even if we do get there before it hits, what exactly are we going to do to stop it?"

"Honestly I don't think we can. We may have to resort to evacuating the area if we can do even that."

"Are you suggesting we blow our cover?"

"I'm saying we might not have a choice..........."

Year: 2145

Location: Maverick Hunter Tactical Command Base #1, in geosynchronous orbit over Antartica

A massive space station situated high over Earth's atmosphere. It is in this place that all attacks against the Mavericks are coordinated and planned. But now this place has but one sole purpose. To be the only link to the future, as well as the focal point of an operation to save all time itself.

"Commander Cain. Were recieving a transmission from Antartica." A brown reploid operator said to the bearded creator of the entire reploid race.

"What does it say?"

"Its a confirmation code stating that both X and Zero have breached into the past."

"I see. Now is the time to see if the temporal beacon implanted into Zero actually works or if it really is impossible to track a person through time. See if you can't get a fix on there current position"

"Dr. Cain sir. I've just detected an enourmous amount of tachyon radiation and fallout at the same location the transmission was sent from." another operator reported.

"How can that be.............have the sensors detected any life forms in that area?"

"I cannot discern that sir. The radiation is interfering with the transmission."

"Blast it, what happened over there...........Alert Reconasaince Units 1,7, and 8. This is going to take a closer look."

Year: 2000

Time: 2:28 pm

The Hunters in disguise continued to race toward there destination, every second bringing closer certain destruction on an untold scale. They had since entered the heart of Tokyo but still had a ways to go, by this time many people they sped by began to wonder why they were in such a hurry.

"X! Look at the sky! Use your thermal optics!" Zero shouted as they ran.

X looked toward the bright blue expanse using heat sensitive vision. what he saw was a single spot of concentrated heat ever growing in size.

"Its all concentrating in one area! That could very well lessen the damage to this place in a whole!"

"I realize that! But the problem is where that concentration is located above! And thats right over the Tokyo commercial district! Who knows how many people are here at this time of day!"

"Can't anything go right for us just once on this mission!" Thats when X stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it now?!" Zero asked agitated.

"Man. I'm getting.........two..........three............four high level energy signatures."

"Four? Where?!"

"Almost directly underneath where the wave will hit. Either they don't know its coming, which is highly unlikely, or something else that I haven't come up with yet."

"Damnit." Zero nearly yelled. "This is an opportunity we can't miss. But we can't just let civilians be killed."

"Look Zero, we have to face facts. Our primary mission here is to stop those Mavericks. If we let this chance slip, Light only knows what kind of damage they'll do to the time stream."

Zero could only stand and contemplate the dilema presented to him. Go after the Mavericks and thereby risking the chance of who knows how many civilians to be slaughtered when the wave hit. Or evacuate the civilians, thereby letting the Mavericks run loose to distort the future as they see fit. "Sometimes I hate having to make command desicions."

"Hey I'm just glad its not me.........."

"Alright. Just maybe it can work both ways. If we can start a big enough commotion maybe they'll retreat the area themselves. Either way we'll have to blow our cover."

There once human forms began to glow a bright white, immediately catching the attention of everyone nearby many of whom were already beginning to flee. The energy dissipated and they were once again in there full reploid forms. Zero looked to his wrist and brought up a 3-D hologram of the increasing energy build-up.

"We have exactly fifteen minutes before it reaches threshold. We are getting our butts in gear and this time NO stopping."

"Alright. Theres alot of high story structures in this area, I suggest we take point on one of them to getter scope of the area. We can pinpoint the Maverick's exact location that way."

Year: 2145

"Commander Cain. We have a sit-rep from Recon team #7 sir." A green reploid confirmed.

"Report." 

"Neither they nor I can really make sense of it sir, but........." the operator hesitated.

"Well don't leave me in suspense." Cain urged him

"It appears a large portion of the Enderby area of Antartica has been completely wiped out."

"WHAT?!"

"My thoughts exactly sir. They weren't able to confirm whether our troops survived or not due to the high levels of tachyon radiation, but they assume that nothing survived. Save for the few that made to the past."

"This has gone far beyond our estimated projections." Cain then cursed under his breath. "Have you got a lock on Zero's position?"

"Not as of yet sir. Theres an unusually high amount of interference which, if I may speak freely, is completely screwing with the signal......." a yellow reploid reported.

"High amount of interference...........what could possibly be causing that. Hmmmmm, perhaps the tachyon radiation could be having an affect........But I doubt it would be this severe......." Cain spoke to himself. "It appears for now, we can only wait."

Year:2000

2:38 pm

"There they are. You can pick them up on long-range." X commented. They had since taken perch on a ten-story office building giving them a view of a good portion of the area.

"Damn. The energy there giving off is through the roof. No doubt about it, they're the Mavericks were looking for. Now we end this little game." Zero confirmed.

"Whoa. Not so fast. It seems we've lost our element of surprise. Have a look.........."

Zero zoomed in with long-range. Only to find, to his immediate suprise, the group of four young women looking right back at them! "Well then. Frontal assault it is......"

"Hehe. Bring it on......." X agreed.

They both left off the building without thinking about it, they used they booster jets in there feet to slow there descent. They made there way toward there targets, all the while civilians were immediately vacating the vicinity.

"Your right. We can get these people out of here and get rid of the Mavericks all at once." X whispered to Zero.

Suddenly there vision was overwhelmed when all four women suddenly exploded into masses of energy and multi-colored light. When that passed they were each wearing costumes reminiscent of Navy uniforms. Both of the reploids stopped and could only stare in disbelief at the sheer gaudiness of there costumes.

"What the hell kind of armor is that? Thats no where near standard issue Maverick armor." X commented to Zero.

"Don't underestimate them. They are new models so we don't understand there defensive capabilities." Zero warned.

"Right." X armed his buster cannon and pointed straight toward the renegade reploids. 

"Were only going to say this once, you are to disarm your weapons and power down. If you resist you will be destroyed." Zero yelled the traditional options.

Of course at this point there would usually be an exchange of curses and unpleasantries, but instead these particular opponents were content to converse amongst themselves. Suddenly a beeping sound began to emmit from Zero's wrist that immediately gained his attention.

"Great. We've nearly run out of time. This area going to be dust in five minutes." Zero indicated the sky.

"Well at least casualties will be minimum. Hopefully just the Mavs."

"Enough talk." Zero charged instantly making a beeline toward the one in yellow and black who appeared to be the leader. They all scattered into different directions, Zero still kept his eyes on the target who attempted to avoid him. He activated his saber and began to press the attack, this woman however was somewhat fast as managed to evade all his attempts to end the fight quickly. "Impressive. They upped there speed a bit........."

X seemed to be having a bit more trouble considering he was now being triple-teamed. He managed to narrowly avoid a bolt of purple energy fired by the taller of the three, then countered with several rapid shots of plasma. One of them was tagged in the explosion, which for some reason seemed to surprise the one in green. It was almost like she had never seen a buster cannon before, which seems unlikely because she was most likely programmed with intricate knowledge on Hunter issue weaponary before being sent back.

"Oh CRAP!!!" X snapped back to the matter at hand just in time to see the one dressed in purple dropping right toward him, that bladed weapon of her's ready to slice him clean in half. He jumped back immediately but that wasn't enough as the blade just barely grazed his armor sending sparks flying everywhere. She was relentless as she continued to attack, if X was human he would have tired out long ago. It was taking all the speed he could muster to avoid her assault. 

"DEEP SUBMERGE!!!" he heard someone yell out.

"What the......" he said in shock as the girl suddenly broke off her attack, he didn't have time to take advantage as a now green bolt of power slammed into him and sent him flying into a nearby shop, which was thankfully devoid of people. "Damnit. What the hell did she hit me with. Scan Mode." his eyes glazed red as high-res scanners gave him a readout of the residual energy left by the blast. "Hmmmmm, a signature I've never seen before. And I don't see any kind of external power source. Can she possibly be generating it naturally? Impossible."

"It seems your partner is having some trouble." Zero looked back to his opponent. She was smiling like any other arrogant Mav general.

"You new models are overconfident. You should be more worried about yourself." 

"What do you mean new models?" Obviously she was trying to goad him. It was working

"They even gave you a smart mouth. Why they thought that would be useful is beyond me." Zero rushed at her again, this time attempting to separate her head from the rest of her body. Again her speed amazed him as he only managed to chop a lamppost in half. Then to his greater surprise a sword suddenly appeared in her hand out of nowhere! "This is getting better by the minute.........."

X began strafing the area with rapid-fire shots hoping to keep the Mav's off balance and better formulate a strategy. "They really went all out with these new ones. They seem to possess abilities I've never seen in other Mavericks. Of course I question there choice in combat armor." Before he could think of anything else he noticed there was a deathly silence. 

"WARNING. HIGH ENERGY BUILD-UP DETECTED!"his onboard warning system blared into his ear. He followed instinct and leapt for higher ground immediately, he looked down while in mid-jump to see the area he was just standing explode into nothing.

"WHAT WAS THAT!!!!" X found himself gasping. With the help of boosters he found himself on a three story structure, his three opponents apparently waiting for the smoke to clear to see if he survived. He fired a blast at the turqoise Maverick who appeared to be leading the other two, she was disabled by the explosion but that only meant it was a two on one battle.

Zero and the Mav leader broke there clash, Zero took the moment to assess his options.

"Neptune are you okay!!" she was distracted, and Zero took his chance to end the fight.

"Next pay more ATTENTION!!!" he launched into the air and started to come down, she finally looked up and he could see the look of shock on her face. The saber came down, Zero expected to hear the normal sound of metal and wire grinding and melting apart, but instead he felt the saber go through all too easily. "What?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed louder than he anything he heard come out of a Maverick. Thats when a noticed a red liquid pouring out of the stump.

"Red..........oh no. Bio-Scan........." it was several seconds before the scan completed and the horrid truth was revealed to Zero, his eyes went wide as he realized there mistake. "X! SHE'S HUMAN!!" he yelled to his partner.

"WARNING. HIGH ENERGY BUILD-UP DETECTED!" Zero turned to see a literal wall of green energy bearing down upon him, hit smashed into him full force and was sent flying through the air for what seemed to be a a clear mile. He skidded to a hlat as a hit the ground.

"ZERO!!" X was immediately next to him as he fought to keep his systems online. "This is getting completely out of control, we have to withdraw for now and you know it!"

Zero was in no shape to protest whatsoever. "Short-Range jump. Lock-on to homing beacon." Zero seemed to talk to himself. Both X and Zero were enveloped and then turned into masses of light and launched off into the sky.....

Time: 3:17 pm.

"This a Channel 13 News Special Report. At exactly 2:45 pm this afternoon a mysterious and violent explosion shook the center of Tokyo. Authorities are still unsure as to the origin of the blast but terrorism still has not been ruled out. Several known terrorist organizations have taken credit for the explosion. Currently emergency personnel have been working around the clock to evacuate the surrounding area and rescue efforts for survivors has already begun. Please be advised that area is now officially off-limits to all residence and all traffic has been redirected away from the area. This is Sarah Tachikawa for Channel 13 News."

To Be Continued


	6. Hunter/Prey

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Mega Man X or SailorMoon. They are the sole property of there respective owners and creators.

Author's Notes: I admit not much really happens in this chapter but I thought it would be a good time to slow things down a bit and take stock. The next Mega Man chapter will be treated in the same way. Also for those of you who haven't noticed this stroy does take place after Stars, and I have also matured the senshi a little bit especially Usagi. I've noticed that during each season of Moon Usagi seems to get more mature and more attuned to her role, I would think at this point in the series her level of clumsiness and ditziness would be at an all-time low what with the creation of Crystal Tokyo mere centuries away.

A mass of energy appears out of nowhere. It swirls and morphs and takes the shape, or more precisely shapes, of the once and future royalty of an age of glory and prosperity. But at the sight that beholds them, that thought is the last thing on there minds.

"My god........." were the only words that could escape Minako's lips, but they voiced the Senshi's collective thought. Before them lay a burning, charred wasteland. Collapsed buildings, uprooted water and power lines, and that was only the border of the holocaust. A massive crater lay in the center of the devastation, not a single structure or living being in sight.

"What in the world happened here. It looks like Hiroshima all over again, but on a much smaller scale.........." Makoto commented.

"According to my scanners, I'm detecting high levels of some kind of radiation. I've never seen a signature like it before so I can't be sure of its effects on humans." Ami reported, the only one keeping a calm head.

"Do you detect any life signs whatsoever?" Usagi asked.

"None so far. But I highly doubt anyone could've survived such a blast. But from the reports a majority of the area was already vacated for some unknown reason........."

"What is that............" Rei murmured to herself but still caught the attention of the rest.

"What is what?" Minako asked trying to follow her gaze.

"I think I see something shiny. Near ground zero." she replied squinting to try and make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Hold on. I'll see." Mercury engaged the magnification on her visor to 10x. "I definitely see something. Its no small object either, its glowing a shade of purple."

"Okay then. Venus, Mercury and I will check out whatever that is. Mars and Jupiter will stay behind and continue to look for survivors anyway. There may not be a big chance but we have to make sure. Everyone keep in contact at all times, got it?" Everyone stared at Usagi for several seconds before snapping back to there senses and carrying out there orders. Mercury, Venus and Moon took off toward the center of the blast crater while Mars and Jupiter began there sift through the rubble.

"Wow. I am impressed, I do believe you've started to grow into my old postion." Venus commented

"I learn from the best."

My eyes opened and the first thing I saw was the crystal purple sky. I immediately thought that I was in heaven. Thats when I realized how much everything hurt, and that I was very much alive.

"What happened........." I groaned to myself. The headache I was developing didn't feel like it was going to go away anytime soon. "Wait a minute.........purple sky?" I surveyed my surroundings immediately, I found Michiru and Haruka both unconscious but thankfully alive. Then I found Hotaru, struggling to stand and stay conscious while keeping the shield up.

"Is......everyone.........okay.........." she managed to get out.

"Yes everyone's fine Hotaru." I rushed over to catch her from collapsing to the ground. The shield dissipated, and Hotaru was breathing heavily. I was amazed she was able to keep it up for as long as she did. "Just rest Hotaru, everything's over now."

"SETSUNA!" I heard someone call my name from a distance. It was three of the Inners, I breathed a sigh of relief. There would be no way I could handle this all by myself.

"What in the world happened here........." Ami said in complete shock as she finished looking over Haruka. 

"I wish I could tell you. For the first time I'm at a complete loss as to how to explain all this." Setsuna admitted.

"I see. I don't think blood loss is too much of a problem, luckily Hotaru stopped the bleeding in time. But I can't say how Haruka will take the shock that she now only has one arm........" She explained standing up. "And Hotaru just seems to be suffering from fatigue. She'll be fine." she indicated the young girl's sleeping form in Setsuna's arms.

"You said you think it was two men in armor?" Usagi asked trying to better grasp the situation.

"Yes. They were unlike any enemy we've fought before."

"How so....?"

"The first indication was that they went straight for us, they completely ignored the surrounding public. And secondly, when they had the perfect opportunity to finish us off, they fled."

"This is completely bizarre. We've never faced an enemy this wanton in there power, if mass destruction on this scale is one of there methods of operation we could have an extremely dangerous situation on our hands." Minako commented.

_"Usagi. I think you better see this, we've found a survivor." _Usagi's attention was temporarily diverted as Makoto's telepathic voice whispered in her mind

_"We'll be right there. We found something ourselves." _Everyone had already turned to see what the news was about. "They've found a survivor which means were going to have to carry these two with us."

"Don't worry we've called for help. I'll have you out in a minute." Makoto's said trying to calm the victim down. He was around 20 and he was trapped beneath the rubble of a collapsed building.

"Just hurry! I don't know how long I can stay in here!!" he screamed obviously hyperventilating and claustrophobic

"Just back away a few feet." she instructed as she moved to get some distance. A ball of electrical power shot from her hands and the rubble blasted away with ease. The dust had only slightly settled when the man came crawling out as fast as he could.

"I... I can't believe I'm still alive........." he said still breathing heavily.

"Are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor?" Rei asked trying to bring the man to some semblence of calm.

"N...No I'm fine I think. H...How can I ever repay you?!" he asked frantically still.

"Were just doing our job I guess. Now get out of here, this place is still very dangerous." she warned, that was all she needed to say before he started running for his life back to civilization.

The remaining Senshi arrived in time to see him scurry away.

"Thats very strange........." Ami muttered to herself.

"What is?" Minako asked. She gave a grunt as she repositioned the load on her back, as elegant as she was Michiru wasn't light.

"Its just that I didn't detect any life-signs whatsoever. I don't how I could have missed him."

"Maybe all the rock he was buried under blocked you from finding him?"

"Maybe............"

"Alright so what do we know?" Ami snapped back to reality as she realized they had reached there two teammates. Usagi had since laid down Haruka and was questioning everybody including Setsuna.

"From what readings I have picked up to and from finding the Outers, a bomb didn't neccesarily go off. There was a massive discharge of some kind of energy that I can't discern, which is evident by the high amount of radiation in this area. Why it doesn't seem to be effecting us is unknown."

"Okay. What about you Setsuna, did you or the other Outers notice anything before this happened?"

"Yes. Right before the destruction I felt as if time itself was being strained, pushed to its limits. I am still in tune with the time stream even though I am in this reality, and I could feel something extremely powerful trying to tears its way back into normal space." Setsuna remembered as she cringed at the pain she experienced.

"Okay so here's how it goes. The Outers have an encounter with some new enemy whose tactics don't match the normal M.O. of all the other evils we've fought. Then Setsuna feels something trying to enter our reality, and from the look on her face when she described it I don't think it was a pleasant experience." Usagi added at the end. Setsuna was forced to agree. "Whatever it was succeeded in penetrating our reality and caused the wide-spread destruction you see here. Now what I don't understand is why those two left, is it possible they knew what was coming?" the question was once again aimed toward the olive haired Outer. And once again Usagi amazed the others by her new found grasp of her role of leader, which was apparent by her careful observations.

"From what I observed, at least one of them was keeping tabs on it. I believe it was the one in red. I think the reason they retreated was a combination of two things, one was the approaching phenomenon and second was that just after tragedy befell Haruka, Michiru regressed into a state of rage with which I have never seen in her."

"I didn't think it was possible for Michiru to be truly pissed off at anything........What happened?" Makoto interjected with the question.

"We all share something in common as senshi whether Outer or Inner. We all possess power, which if left uncontrolled, has the potential to rip apart and entire planet. We have all trained and growed in order to control this surging energy within us, but at that moment........obviously due to what happened to Uranus........she slipped. Even though it was just a fraction more she let loose it was enough to incapacitate one of them."

"I see. Well it seems were going to watch ourselves again. And here I thought our problems were all over with Galaxia, so much for wishful thinking." Usagi mumbled.

"Uhhhhhh........." a groan caught everyone's attention as the Outer senshi of the sea began to stir, along with the youngest senshi of destruction.

"It looks they'll be fine. Haruka is still out though." Minako said finding it hard to look at the still unconscious Uranus who had a stump where her arm should be.

"Where am I........" I groaned to myself. I was finding it hard to wake up, my entire body was sore and the idea of moving was not registering with any of my limbs.

"You shouldn't move. You've been unconscious for a while." I heard a familiar voice, then I opened my eyes and a saw a familiar face. It was that Inner girl named Ami.

"What happened.........." I managed to get out a bit hoarsely.

"There was an explosion. The shock of it knocked you out. Everyone else is just fine."

"Fine...........H....Haruka, Where's Haruka?!" I was suddenly frantic, I knew she couldn't be fine by what I saw happen.

"Haruka you have to calm down! Haruka is fine I swear!" Setsuna was there now trying to calm me down. She helped me stand slowly and brought me over to her. She looked so peaceful asleep like that, but it was obvious she was going to be having nightmares about this particular battle.

We all detransformed and even though Haruka was in no danger of losing her life we took her to a hospital anyway, the most difficult part was explaining how she lost her arm in the first place and how the wound had sealed itself so quickly. We credited the explosion that rocked Tokyo for the loss of her arm, as for it being cauterized, we explained that she was probably close to a fire of some sort and through shear luck it burned her wound closed. We all knew the doctors wouldn't believe it, but thankfully they decided not to probe the issue further after seeing how uncomfortable it was making us. They gave us the same answer Ami did, she was going to be fine but the mental trauma suffered was still unknown. That same trauma was probably contributing to the fact that she hadn't woke up yet.

Setsuna, Hotaru, and myself exited her room. I wanted so much to break down right there, but I knew in her absence I would have to lead the Outers and that meant I had to stay in control if I was going to think clearly.

"How is she?" Usagi asked.

"She still hasn't woken up yet." I said quieter than usual.

"I can tell on all your faces that your tempted to go find those two. But you can't do that on your own, you said yourself you had a hard enough time when you were all together but now your down one. What I'm trying to say is that maybe you try and ask for our help." It was a good offer and it made sense. But what Hotaru said next voiced what all three of us were thinking.

"They hurt Papa. And now we'll hurt them........" I'm not afraid to admit that sometimes Hotaru scares me, mainly when she is truly angry like she is now. Those two would pay. Even if it cost us our lives, I will hunt down and destroy every single one of there kind. I swear it.

To Be Continued............


	7. Plan of Action

Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man X or Sailor Moon. Any one who thinks otherwise and decides to sue me will get at most my collection of pet rocks.

Author's Notes: As I said for the Moon chapter. Not much happens here save for a small recap of the battle from there perspective. But after this, all this boredom ends! So get ready.........

Year: 2000

He slowly removed his helmet, the customary hissing of rapid decompression accompanied its removal. He ran a hand through his spiked up black hair. "Alright. I have to make sure all your primary operating files are in one piece. Hopefully I won't have to reinstall your whole OS." He removed the helmet of his unconscious partner. "Jeez he keeps calling me a punk whenever I have my helmet off. Seems pretty funny coming from Mr. Long-Haired Hippy." He considered different procedures and eventually came to the conclusion that he should assess the condition of his brain before anything else. "Open Network Neighborhood." X said to himself. He ran small fiber-optic cable from the back of his head to that of his only comrade-in-arms. Who even now lays in the reploid version of a coma. An image of a C: drive appeared before his eyes only. "Run Scandisk." 

Running Scandisk.Please Standby.......................

"What have I told you about running around in my head without my permission." a weak voice brought X back to reality.

"What the......ZERO! Your alive!!" X exclaimed. Zero weakly opened his eyes and attempted to move, which proved to be an utter failure.

"Alive isn't the word I would use right now. Where are we?" he found the strength to ask.

"Were in the old garage from when we first jumped here. There was an area wide evacuation when the blast went off, so thankfully theres no one around."

"Ahhh man. My neural pathways took a nasty shock. What the hell did she hit me with?" He attempted once again to stand, and once again failed miserably.

"You are not going to move. You were in worse shape when I brought you here and your still in bad shape now. Scandisk is still running and is closing off any corrupted sectors."

"So thats why everything is so sluggish."

"Anyway concerning what she hit you with, from what readings I picked up after we bailed. It seemed to be some form of hydro-kinetic energy."

"Hydro-kinetic? I didn't feel myself get hit by water I felt myself get hit by a massive jolt of power. I got a reading on it myself and I couldn't make anything of it. Whatever form of energy that is, it doesn't exist in nature."

"I don't know. All I know is when I got you back here I found scarce traces of H20 on your body. I had to scan down to the molecular level but it was there."

"Damn it. This is the one thing I just don't understand. Those people we were fighting were not reploids..........."

"How can that be?! I heard you yell that to me while we were fighting, but the power those people exhibited cannot come from a normal human. That and the fact that our embedded programming totally prohibits us from engaging a human in any violent behavior let alone combat!"

"I understand that. My only explanation is that while there organic, they are not full blooded humans." There was a tense silence between them as they assessed there situation

"Shit. We just haven't been taking this mission seriously enough! We've been going through this completely blind and with no plan whatsoever! Those Mavericks are still running loose doing who knows how much damage to the timestream and were sitting on our asses trying to figure out what to do next!!!"

Will you calm down!!!!" Zero yelled just as loud. "I think we've both come to the conclusion that we screwed up royally. But we are NOT going to sit here and gripe about it! This time were going back out there with a plan, and the next we engage the enemy its going to be a Maverick's arm I cut off."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I guess all the loose energy from the time jump and the fight is affecting me more than I thought."

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure the Mavericks are still just as disoriented as we are, were going to have to assume our human guises for a bit longer and get out there and investigate. See if the locals saw anyone or anything suspicious before and/or after the explosion. I would go with you but I still can't seem to move."

"Well don't try to. You don't need to create anymore damage to your motor functions."

ScanDisk Complete...........

"Whats the verdict?"

"Only 230 bad sectors out of 80 gigs. Your pretty damn sturdy if I say so myself!"

"Well at least I didn't lose anything vital. I still can't seem to move. I'm gonna restart and run a hardware diagnostic. You go on ahead of me, I'll catch up later. Keep your comm open to line 32 channel 17."

"Right. I'll see what I can dig up." X once again donned his blue helmet and was engulfed by a brief shimmer of light. He once again donned his human guise. "And you are not going to be in a hurry to catch up. We both need you at a 100% so take it easy."

"Trust me, I intend to. I rarely get the chance to relax like this." he grinned.

Year: 2145

Location: Gibson Desert, Australia. Underground Maverick Command Base.

Deep within the heavily fortified stronghold a single being stood atop the catwalk over looking the massive factory that continued to produce more loyal soldiers to fight in there great cause. The total slaughter of any and all organic life. And if this newest strategem was a success the dream of a perfect machine utopia would become a reality.

"Lord Vile." A gray reploid knelt before the Maverick general and second-in-command to Sigma himself.

What?" was his only response.

"We have recieved confirmation of a signal lock on Operative #4" the apparent servant reported to his master.

"Excellent. I take it you transmitted his orders?"

"Yes sir. While transmission through the time stream was difficult if near impossible, we succeeded. However it will be some time before we can transmit again. Therefore he was given additional orders to find the other four operatives and relay there orders to them."

"Good. Alert my Elite Mavericks. Tell them to prepare for departure within five hours. I expect our operatives will run into undue resistance and I intend to be prepared for any Hunter interference."

"As you command Lord Vile."

He was left to his devices once again and he smirked as realized how close to victory they really were. His single red eye blazed within the darkness as he turned on his heel and prepared to tell the master of all Mavericks of there imminent victory.

To Be Continued...............


	8. Perfect Assassin

Untitled Normal Page

Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon or Mega Man X and am not making any profit out of this whatsoever.

Her eyes opened slowly for the first time in what seemed like days to her. The only thing she saw was unfamiliar ceiling, several smalls tubes running up her arm, and the incessant beeping of a heart monitor.

"Welcome to Earth." the first familiar sound entered her ears.

"I wish I could say I had a great vacation, but its been anything but....." Haruka groaned as she sat up slowly.

"Well at least your alive to complain. If it weren't for Hotaru you would've bled to death long before you got here." Michiru explained to her.

That comment snapped Haruka back to reality and she remembered why she was there in the first place. She slumped back down and dared not to look at what was left of her right arm. Now normally when a person so violently recieves such a life altering handicap they are overcome with grief and/or remorse. But instead the only emotion that came over Haruka's was the complete opposite, it was barely contained rage.

"That goddamned bastard. He'll pay for what he's done to me. Some how, some way I'll find a way to destroy him completely, even if it means losing another arm.........." She was clenching her fist so hard her hand was starting to bleed.

"We'll ALL find a way to beat them, your not going to go out there half-cocked and try to beat them on your own you understand me?" she took her hand in an attempt to calm her down. "You need to rest and recover. We need you at 100% if were going to try and fight these things."

"Yeah I know. But arm or no arm, I will kill the monster that did this to me. He'll pay, I swear it......." she snarled.

"If its revenge you want. I might be of some valuable assistance." a new voice broke into there conversation.

"Who are you! What gives you the right to invade our privacy like this?!" Michiru yelled as she stood up.

"Please, I meant no disrespect. I represent a group that has been watching you for some time now, and we believe we share some mutual interests." he was a blonde haired man in a black business suit, gloves, and sunglasses.

"What are you talking about? Do you know who we really are?" Haruka questioned suspiciously.

"Yes I am aware that you are the so-called Sailor Senshi. I also observed your battle with the Maverick Hunters and I must say you were quite impressive."

"Maverick Hunters? Are you saying those are the things that attacked us?" Michiru asked.

"I am. The group I represent has been at odds with them for years, and if you listen to what I have to say I can fully explain why those villians are here and what there goal is. After which I'm prepared to make you an offer I'm sure you won't refuse."

After a long tense silence Haruka spoke the two words that could very well change the future of the entire planet.

"Were listening....."

When they had returned the temple was in chaos, an earthquake rarely helps to enhance the decor. But cleaniness was the last thing on thee collective minds right now. At the moment they were in the fire room in complete silence, Rei was kneeled in front of Setsuna with her hands on either side of her head. Everyone else looked to be day-dreaming or at least seriously occupied with other thoughts.

"You were right in saying they don't match the usual criteria for youma. They look more mechanical than flesh.........." Ami spoke up suddenly.

"Yeah and there not the wild beserkers that the usual monsters are. They seem awfully skilled for youmas." Usagi added in.

There advancement of telepathy had, needless to say, grown a great deal since Galaxia. At this particular moment for example, Rei was not only reading the memories of Setsuna but at the same time she was acting like a hub of sorts, broadcasting everything she saw to everyone else.

"Yes I know. I'm sure those have something to do with that shockwave that spilled out of the timestream, but I'm not sure how the accomplished it. Another thing that bothers me is that they seemed to be keeping tracking of it somehow. So if they knew the wave would hit, why bother attacking us? The blast would've killed us easily enough. The only reason we survived is because we were in senshi form."

"It doesn't matter who they are or why there here. Were going to find them and destroy them completely." Hotaru had a strange tendency to speak beyond her years. This was one of those moments.

"Something about them feels so familiar............" Rei muttered to herself as she broke off the mind meld.

"What do you mean?" Minako was already next to her.

"I've felt them before. That same coldness and lack of emotion." She said to herself again.

"I don't know. When the red one mentioned something about Haruka being human he seemed pretty shocked. It seemed to me like an emotional response."

"I can't explain it myself. But what I'm feeling from them is same thing I felt earlier today."

"What? Why didn't you say anything then?" Mina asked her.

"I should have I know. But like I said, I can't explain it yet. So it wouldn't have done any good."

"Alright. We aren't going to get any answers by just sitting here and asking questions." Luna finally picked the opportune time to say something. "So far those two haven't made any other moves so we should take this time to regroup and come up with a plan, so when they do return we'll be ready."

"As for the energy I was detecting, I'll try to analyze as much I can. Maybe it will give us a clue as to whats going on." Ami told everyone while at the same time typing on her mini-computer. With that the meeting adjourned with the only two left behind in the temple being Mina and Rei.

"You know you should really tell me when something is bothering you." Mina said whilst leaning against a wall on the opposite side of the fire room.

"I told you already, I couldn't explain it myself. If I did tell you you would just think I'm crazy." Rei told her while tying to focus her thoughts through the fire.

"After everything we've seen you think a little thing like this would make me think you've gone nuts? You need to take me more seriously than that Rei."

"Yeah I know.........I guess I'm just not used to this yet." she sighed. Mina was about to go over to her when the sound of footsteps could be heard coming toward the temple, enhanced hearing helps to give you the heads up on things especially if they were in the middle of senshi business.

"Could you go see who that is?" Rei asked. Mina guessed that that was Rei's cryptic way of saying she needed time to herself, so she didn't protest at all. She went outside expecting to see some love struck school girls wanting good luck charms, as annoying as they were, but instead she got the complete opposite.

"Excuse but would this happen to be the Hikawa Shrine?" The man asking the question looked very familiar to Mina. Black spikey hair with slacks to match and a blue shirt, he definitely rang a bell to her.

"Yes it is. The keeper of the shrine is busy right now, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes there is. My name is Xavier Cain and I'm new in town, I've heard alot about this place and I was wondering if I could get a tour or something to that degree."

"Yes..........of course. I'll see what I can do." she walked backwards all the while eyeing him suspiciously. Of course this wound up in her bumping into Rei.

"Whoa! Whats the hurry?"

"I'm getting some really strange.........something from that guy........." she said to her while trying to keep her voice low. He was looking directly at them and he seemed as suspicious of them as they were of him. "He said he wanted to check this place over."

"I see. I'll if I can't get any information out of him. Just........don't be too far away." She then approached the man as she would any visitor, with as much sickening hospitality as she could muster. "Hello and welcome to our most humble shrine. I was told you wanted a better look at our establishment?" she said with a smile.

"Yes. If thats no trouble that is."

"Oh no trouble at all! Just follow me."

Little did they know that high in the trees surrounding the shrine, there stood a third-party keeping careful watch over them all.

"Those foolish hunters. Did they honestly think that they would succeed in disrupting this mission?" he hissed. "However, these humans I spy are not like any humans I've seen. This will make for a most interesting encounter." with that a slid back into the trees, completely hidden from the eyes of passers-by.

"This shrine has a very rich history, it dates back in the centuries and not even I have heard all the stories yet." I tried to be as polite as possble as I explained the origins of this place, but that was hard to pull off considering the strange vibes I was getting from him.

"I've heard......that alot of strange things go on around here. Some people have said that this is a gathering point of the occult." the stranger smiled. He was obviously one of those gothic buffs who think everything has a curse on it.

"Yes well, we do get alot of rumors like that about this place. People just don't understand why we still practice the old ways so they make up outlandish reasons like that."

"I see. Well you do seem to know your history, I'm pretty impressed."

"I'm going to inherit this shrine one day so its important I know its past." Thats when something else seemed to get the guys attention. His eyes looked like he was sensing something suspicious but I wasn't getting anything.

"I better be going. I've taken up enough of your time already." 

"Oh its no trouble at all."

"I hope we can continue this conversation at another time. Its been a pleasure talking to you." he walked down the steps of the shrine and I couldn't help but feel a little flattered.

"So........did you get any from him." I was more than a little surprised when I suddenly felt Mina's hand on my shoulder. I still haven't gotten used to her doing that.

"No. I just can't figure him out......."

"_Humans. Are you so obsessed with understanding thing so far beyond your infantile comprehension?_" the voice was carried by the breeze so neither I or Mina could figure out where it was coming from. All I knew is that I felt a chill that I haven't felt in a long time. One of pure evil.

"WHO ARE YOU! WHERE ARE YOU!!!" I heard Mina call out to no one.

"_HAHAHAHAHAA! I am a being as far beyond humans as humans are beyond a common insect. I have been keeping a careful eye on you two and I must say you intrigue me. You are not normal humans........_"

"You better believe were not normal humans!! Now why don't you come out so I can see your face when I blow it pieces!!!" Mina yelled.

_"Impudent female. If you so wish to end your life quickly then I shall gladly grant your death wish......" _

"MINA!!!!" I ran as fast as my legs could take me and tackled Mina to the floor. And right where she was standing were three glowing laser-like knives.

_"HAHAHA I am marginally impressed. Not many people have ever detected my Chameleon Sting until it is too late. Now allow me to introduce myself.........." _I couldn't believe what I was seeing. His voice directed our attention to the top of the tallest tree near our temple. Then the light itself began to bend and warp and slowly a green metallic figure began to come into view. He looked like some kind of armored lizard, complete with a tail and hideously long tongue.

_"I am Sting Chameleon. Your executioner!"_

_****_

_**To Be Continued**_


	9. Enemy Mine

Soldiers of Tommorow

Disclaimer: I of course do not own Mega Man X or Sailor Moon. Then again I hope that was painfully obvious from the beginning. 

_**Time: 2000 **_  
_**Location: Silicon Valley, Nevada. The Main Headquarters for RamTech Microsystems.**_

Silicon Valley. A name synonomous with the tech industry. The most successful companies in the field of Telecommunications, Software and Hardware are located in this artifical valley. One particular megacompany, RamTech Microsystems, is renowned for its leaps in the field of DDR and Magnetic Ram. Which is exactly why it has been targeted for takeover.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" the secretary manning the front desk asked politely. A man in a black business suit, sunglasses, and gloves had just entered the building. So far he had contented himself to simply standing there and survey the floor. "Is there something I can help you with?" she asked again, this time a bit louder.

"No................" he answered flatly.

"Well.........you seem to be confused. Do you need directions, do you have an appointment?" she asked again, this time not as politely due to his rudeness. Suddenly the man's hand shot out like lightning, he grabbed her firmly by the throat and lifted her several feet into the air with no trouble.

"Where is the office of the CEO located?" he asked without emotion. Since she couldn't talk due to lack of air, she motioned with her hands that it was located on the top floor of the thirty story building. With a flick of his wrist he snapped her neck like a twig. Everyone present immediately ran like mad, not wanting any part of whatever he was going to do.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!!!!" several members of building security arrived on the scene of the killing and immediately aimed there weapons at the intruder. "HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!!! RIGHT NOW!!!" one of the ordered.

He slowly raised his hands into the air as the security inched closer, making sure he wasn't armed.

"DON'T TRY ANYTHING! DROP ANY WEAPONS YOU HAVE AND LIE ON THE FLOOR!!" the guard ordered again. The man slowly lowered one arm, removed the glove, and aimed his palm at the group.

"Pathetic organics." he muttered. Suddenly a small hole opened in his palm.

"What the hell.............." was the last thing the guard would speak. A massive wave of energy erupted from the man's palm, the blast completely vaporized the security and the following explosion blasted a large chunk out of the front of the building.

"Local authority response time: 15 minutes." he muttered as he surveyed the flaming wreckage. He looked up toward the ceiling, he raised his hand again and released a second blast which shot straight through 28 floors. The blast exploded on the 28th and completely eradicated any living thing on the floor. He slowly rose into the air and shot straight through the destructive path he had created, he came crashing through the 30th floor and in the presence of the CEO of RamTech Microsystems.

"What in the...........WHAT IS THE MEANING THE OF THIS!!!!" the 58 year old company owner yelled.

"Are you Sylvester Fitz, owner of this company?" the black clad being asked as he slowly floated down to the ground.

"I..........I am. And who........or what.............are you?" he asked backing away slightly.

"I................am you." his face suddenly began to shift and mold rapidly. Mr. Fitz was obviously disgusted at what he was seeing and had to try and restrain his lunch, but then before his eyes stood, himself.

"What? How did you..............whats going on here?"

"You. Mr. Fitz, are going to create a new world. A world where the machine rules everything." the being smiled. Then, from a distance, one could see a man being shot out of a thirty story building with the very same man staring out and watching himself plummet to his death.................

_"All Systems functioning at 87% capacity. Damage Assessment now being compiled...............please standby.............." _

Zero groaned as he looked over the city on his perch at the roof of an office complex that was still standing after the devastation. 

"That blast did more damage than I realized. I won't be at full power until I return to the future for a complete diagnostic." he rose and surveyed the crater that marked the impact site of the energy wave that followed them to the past. "So much destruction, and we were supposed to STOP the future from being tampered with." he leaped down and landed from such a height without any trouble.He strolled through the rubble a ways before he stopped in his tracks. 

"Why don't you just show yourself already? Its pointless to follow me when you know you've been spotted already." Zero talked out loud. His sensors had detected an unknown energy signature following a mere few feet from where he was. Suddenly the air behind him began to warp and mold until it took the shape of a being who seemed human, but obviously wasn't. His eyes glowed a deep blood red and his body seemed to be covered in a cloak of some kind. "Heres the obvious question. What the hell are you?" Zero asked calmly.

**_"I am someone who has taken great interest in your presence in this timeline........."_** the being explained, his voice was warped and distant at the same time.

"Presence in this timeline? How do you know who we are?!" Zero instinctively reached for his saber, despite that he had no idea who he was up against.

**_"I know far more than you can possibly realize, machine. You gained my attention when you pierced the timestream and brought destruction with you, I never realized that mortals can be so utterly foolish."_**

"Sorry pal but I don't have time to deal with cryptic talk. I have a mission to complete and it looks like your ready to get in my way." Zero drew his beam saber and prepared to attack.

**_"No force on this earth has dared raise a hand against me since the Silver Millenium. Could it be that this era has forgotten the legend, or are you simply too foolish for your own good?"_** he questioned.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!!" he charged, ready to strike down his adversary in a single slash. His speed was incredible, greater than anything a human could achieve, and even greater than some reploids. But none of that matter considering that he all of a sudden couldn't move.

**_"Such a reaction from a machine. You are far more advanced than even I realized."_**

"What in the hell have you done to me!!!" Zero struggled but couldn't move a single limb.

**_"What have I done is not even a proper example of the least of the abilities. From what I have observed thus far you have no affiliation with the quarry I seek. But should you attempt to disway me again, I shall show you what the wrath of Chronos will bring._**" his glowed brighter for a moment and immediately Zero was free to fall to the ground hard. In an instant the being was engulfed by light and vanished into thin air, leaving a very confused Maverick Hunter lying there.

"Silver Millenium? Chronos? What the hell is going on here?" Zero murmured to himself. He was at a total loss for words, ever since they arrived in this timeline it was one thing after another. If they were going to have any hope of surviving this mission, he needed to get answers, and fast.

X walked down the stairs of the temple slowly. During his little chat with the priestess who ran the establishment he had been getting constant readings of an unknown source. Rapid fluctuations in tachyon particles were occuring at odd intervals and he had no idea how.

"This can't be good. It could mean the Mavericks are sending back multiple troops. But the spikes don't last for very long at all, and there far too controlled for our understanding of time travel." he murmured to himself. It was nearing nightfall and he guessed that Zero had to be back online by now, and a status report would probably be the first thing he'd ask for when they met up. He began running, the streets were deserted enough that he could get up to about 38 M.P.H without worrying about running someone down. "This is so bizarre I wouldn't even know how to explain it when we got back. I've detected so many anomylous energy signatures, it as if this entire country is saturated in it. And all those signatures are completely unknown, so of them could only be supernatural." he talked to himself as he ran down the streets at blazing speed. If a police officer had spotted he probably would be the first person in history to be ticketed for reckless running. He suddenly stopped, he skidded to a halt and began to carefully search the area he was in. He could spot what seemed to be an arcade and several shops, but nothing too glamorous. 

"Another tachyon spike. And its very close to my position.................." he whispered. Several people were already staring at him, he had been running at the speed of a car and he came to a sudden stop in the middle of the street. He launched into the air in an instant, just narrowly avoiding the explosion that ripped the ground out from under him. In mid-air he disengaged the body mask and went total reploid, he immediately began charging his buster cannon.

"Oh he's a fast one alright. Seems to be at the same level as that red guy the master encountered." voices were talking from somewhere, but because of the buildings and the people his radar was having trouble discerning them. People immediately began running for the hills, the sight of an explosion out of nowhere tends to do that to.

"WHO ARE YOU!! SHOW YOURSELVES!!!" X yelled.

"Hehehe. He's eager for a fight isn't he?" One of them snickered.

"My sensors are getting readings I've never registered before." X whispered to himself as he looked foward and he noticed a figure emerging from the shadows of an alleyway. A pair of glowing red eyes was all could be made out.

"HOLD ON SHADOW!!" his apparent partner yelled from nowhere. "I'll handle this one. You can have fun with the red one."

"Red one? Could they mean Zero?" X wondered.

"Whatever you want Stryke. Just don't rough him up too badly, the Master might want him alive for study." just as quickly as they appeared the eyes vanished into the darkness from whenst they came.

Without warning X boosted himself into the air again, mere seconds before the ground he was standing erupted out from under him. A column of energy blew through the pavement and annihilated everything within a three foot radius. X landed nimbly some feet away and was completely baffled at the readings he was getting.

"Don't worry. Your sensors won't be able to comprehend what I am. If you think a mere machine could possibly stand against the power of Chronos you are sadly mistaken." the being slowly floated from the smoke and flame. He bore an aura of white energy that swirled about his body like liquid fire.

"This is going to be interest." X muttered as he charged his Buster Cannon.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Adanti Fatima Zona. But I am known to most peons as Stryke." he smoke cleared revealing a man with pitch black hair that reached down to the small of his back, and glowing white eyes. He seemed to be wearing some form of light body armor that covered a black bodysuit underneath, but the metal was not in X's database.

"My sensors say he's human. But the power he's giving off definitely isn't." X kept his eyes on the newcomer.

"Most people would be cowering in my presence. But I suppose machines can't experience true fear can they?" He slowly lowered himself to the ground, his arms constantly folded across his chest.

"I don't care who you think you are! Your a danger to the general public and its my responsibility as a Maverick Hunter to put you down!" X yelled out. His prime directives completely inhibited him from striking or engaging a human in any sort of physical altercation. However those same directives were for some reason not active since he had entered the past. As evident in his first encounter in this timeline.

"You can try machine. Though if you manage to last the time of a candlewick in the middle of a tornado, I will grant you a painless death."

"Your full of yourself aren't you?" X was suddenly on the defensive as Stryke unleashed a barrage of energy bolts from his palm. X was pushing his boosters to red as he fought to avoid the blasts themselves as well as the following explosion.

"Yes jump around my little metal flea!!!" Stryke laughed.

"Damnit! Where are all these coming from, where is he getting his power!!" X backflipped another shot, then as soon as he landed he charged foward at full-boost. Stryke was too busy laughing to notice X charge straight toward him and land a solid left to his face that sent him flying backward and skidding to a halt across the pavement. "Hopefully that will shut you up for a while!"

Stryke simply picked himself up and casually dusted himself. He reached up to his mouth and touched the red liquid that was oozing from his mouth. "So you actually have the gall to strike my person. For that I shall enjoy ripping out your version of a heart and crushing it in my hand." He thrust out a hand a wave of power tore itself through the ground toward X, he instinctly dodged to the side where he met Stryke face to face.

"WHAT!!!" X could do nothing as he placed his palm on X's chest and unleashed a point blank blast that sent him crashing into and through the arcade he saw earlier. He came to crashing halt amidst the game machines and lay there as his systems attempted to descramble themselves.

"Foolish machine. A love-tap like that and it sends you flying for miles." Stryke sneered as he floated towards his prey.

X dug himself out of the rubble and deduced that this man had power he couldn't even imagine. "His speed is amazing, a match for my boosters at full power if not faster." X muttered as he went over a quick diagnostics check. His armor integrity had been knocked down by 20% by that blast. And his boosters were being pushed far past there limits since coming to this time, if he wasn't careful he could permenantely blow them out. "Alright. Human or not it looks like I'm going to have to go all-out with him. If I don't then I have no chance in hell of surviving let alone winning." X said to himself as he touched his arm and a compartment opened.

"COME OUT AND PLAY MACHINE!!!! OR ARE YOU ACTUALLY ABLE TO FEEL FEAR AFTER ALL?!" he was about to continue when a massive ball of plasma energy exploded from the remnants of the arcade, he raised a shield and the blast exploded like a star before him. X burst from the building an let loose a maelstrom of shots from his Buster Cannon, each shot exploded against the shield harmlessly. "Such a useless counter-attack. What do you expect to achieve robot?" 

"To distract you!!" X declared as he landed some distance away from his target.

"Distract?" he suddenly a strange beeping sound from above. He looked and noticed an odd device attached to his shield. "What is........" before he could finish his sentence the device erupted in a brilliant blast that lit up the area.

"High-yield demolition charge. Perfect for blasting through armored structures, or hopefully forceshields." X smiled.

Stryke was completely taken by the surprise by the intensity of the close-range blast. His shield was completely warped and unstable and he was having a difficult time trying to reform it because of the ringing in his ears the loud blast had caused.

"THE NAME'S X, STRYKE!! REMEMBER IT!!!" X yelled as he dashed at and charge through the shield like nothing. He unleashed a barrage of punches at inconcievable speed and continued batting him around until he finished it off with a shot of his fully charged X-Buster. This time it was Stryke getting shot back at point-blank and he was sent crashing into car which caused the gas to ignite and explode all around him.

Stryke gave off an inhuman scream and let off a wave of force that blew the flames and car away from him like paper in the wind. His face bore a look of sheer madness that wouldn't be satiated until the blue robot before lay torn apart and lifeless at his feet.

**_"STRYKE!!!!" _** a booming voice stopped him in his tracks.

"L..Lord Chronos.........." 

"What the hell is that?" X wondered as he heard the same being but could not spot him.

**_"STRYKE! RETURN NOW!! THIS MACHINE IS NOT ONE OF THE SURVIVORS OF THE SILVER MILLENIUM!!!"_**

"I.......I apologize my lord. I did not know." Stryke immediately went down to one knee.

**_"RETURN AT ONCE!!!" _**it ordered him.

"Y....yes Lord Chronos." Stryke turned to the bewildered X. "There will be a reckoning robot........." he snarled and then dissappeared in a column of light.

"Silver Millenium.............Chronos.................This is just too much................What the heck with this timeline............."

**_To Be Continued....................._**


	10. Unleash the Dragon

Untitled Document

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Mega Man X. They are the sole property of there respective owners and creators. 

Warning: Rapid viewpoint shifts. Tread carefully.

"Sting Chameleon? What kind of name is that? You sound like some supervillian from one of those western comic books!" Mina laughed. I admit I didn't think it was the best time to be cracking jokes.

_"Hehehe. Mock me if you wish, but you will not be laughing when I feed your rotting corpses to the worms." _ Chameleon hissed as he leapt from the tree to the top of the temple. He was incredibly agile for someone who seemed to be covered in armor.

"I don't like this. Theres nothing but darkness and cold coming from him." I whispered to her.

"Like you couldn't tell from looking at him." Mina always had a habit of being overly cocky, especially against enemies we knew nothing about.

"I admire your courage, but they do say cowards live longer. A piece of advice you should have listened to!!" Suddenly I saw what looked like a green light that shot from his arm. I barely saw it coming the first time, but now there was no way I could warn Mina in time. But I didn't have to and fell to the left just as it whizzed by her and impaled itself into the ground.

"What in the heck are those things?!" I heard Mina ask me, I didn't have the faintest idea. Whatever they are they seem to dissipate after a few seconds when they hit something solid.

"Mina! Your head!" 

I heard Raye yell something about my head, thats when I felt something trickling down my cheek. I reached to my temple and felt something wet, when I inspected my hand it shocked the hell out of me. "Its blood......." I couldn't comprehend how it had hit me, I was sure I had moved out of its way. Or maybe it was just so fast that it nicked me as it went by.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!!!" Raye gave the cue, this guy was not going to be push over.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!" We were both Super-Sailors so I figured we would have a chance at beating this guy, proves how much I know. When I was done transforming the lizard was already gone, transformation takes about two seconds at max, how could we have lost sight of him so fast?

"Where did he go?" Raye looked over to me and I didn't know what to say. I was looking frantically around the temple to find any place he could be hiding when..........

"MINA!!!! LOOK OUT!!!!!" Raye screamed to me. I looked foward only to see his face right in front of me, the next thing I felt was what had to be my stomach being knocked out of my back as he kicked me in the gut. I was sent literally flying, I crashed right into the brick wall that surrounds the temple. I don't think I had ever been hit that hard.

So far that thing had proved that it was faster and stronger than both of us combined. After it had kicked Mina who knows how far he turned his attention to me, unfortunately.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!" It was my strongest attack so I was thinking it would have some affect, it didn't. The arrow struck him right in the chest, but didn't even scorch the armor let alone do anything else.

_"Such a pathetic attempt. And to think I that I thought that you would a challenge." _His tail whipped out like a bullet, it was wrapped around my neck and depriving me of air before I knew what was happening. He hoisted me into the air violently and slammed me into the ground just as hard, he repeated it over and over until I started spitting out blood on each impact. When that happened he flicked me away like a typical rag doll and I went right into a tree. My entire body was on fire, I could hardly move and the fight hadn't even lasted five minutes yet.

Only a minute or two had passed when I regained consciousness, the curse of having magic enhanced healing. When I came to I saw Raye being whipped away like nothing, she didn't look too good and slamming into a hard object at the speed that she did couldn't have helped any.

"VENUS RANDOM BEAM SHOTS!!!!!!!!" I shot off my revised version of the Crescent Beam Smash. I don't think I need to voice my dissappointment again when I saw every single shot either miss or bounce off his armor. He was on me in under a second, he charged full speed and he would have rammed his fist straight through my head if I hadn't moved. I was barely able to tilt my head left just as his smashed into solid rock without any trouble. He had to free his hand before he could do anything so I jumped clear, as a senshi I can jump pretty high, but it was apparently nothing to him. He suddenly appeared in front of me and backhanded me down to the ground. He landed on me feet first at incredible momentum, he was definitely heavier than he appeared. I felt something snap and I knew he just crushed several ribs.

I woke up to Mina screaming. I that creature standing over with a foot on her chest, every time he pressed down she screamed. That sadistic monster was torturing her and there wasn't a thing I could do to stop it.

_"Feel free to help her whenever you want." _that thing taunted me. 

"MARS.......................FIRE......................" WHAM. Before I could say the last word there was a glowing knife in the shoulder. At first I didn't feel anything, then I felt my arm go dead, then I noticed the blood running down my arm, then I saw the knife..................

I couldn't breath. At least not regularly, every breath felt like my lungs were imploding. He finally took his foot off me and turned his attention to someone else. I managed to turn my head over to what he was looking at. Raye was rendered unable to fight, to say the least. I couldn't bear to see her in that much pain, but there was nothing I could do. I was feeling something I hadn't felt for a long time, something I hadn't felt since that day at D-Point. I was scared, I knew that he could kill us at any moment he pleased. He had just been toying with us since the beginning.

_"You may not be normal humans but your just as helpless. I thought we would have other opposition here besides the Hunters but it seems I was wrong. You'll become nothing more than just another organic to add to the list of the many the Hunters were unable to save." _

The knife had since dissipated and now there nothing more than a gaping hole in my shoulder. I was starting to lose consciousness, and that thing didn't look like it was going to break a sweat anytime soon.

_"Pathetic, the sight of you organics sickens me." _He lifted me by my throat. _"I'll enjoy snapping your neck in two like a twig." _He started squeezing, I knew it would be over in a couple of seconds.

"PUT HER DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard Mina scream. He seemed surprised by her sudden burst of rage. A massive beam of light suddenly slammed into his face, he dropped my abruptly and was sent sliding several feet away. "Oh my god, are you okay?" Mina limped over to me. She sounded beaten and exhausted, even more so than I was.

"We............we can't beat him...........on our own. We have to get out of here and warn the others." I was able to get out. I saw the look on Mina's face, it revealed what she was thinking at that moment. "You don't think we can beat him, even if we were all here."

"Something about him..................he's too powerful. He's like nothing we've faced before." Mina watched him begin to stagger to his feet. "I've never seen anything so fast and so strong. That armor he wears, its tougher than any youma hide I've ever seen. And as for the two of us..................." Mina suddenly started coughing violently. She was coughing up her own blood.

"MINA! You can't stay here, you'll die if you do!" I tried to get her to leave here, if she died, I didn't know what'd I'd do.

"You kidding? You think I'll let you stay here and fight this thing all by yourself? Don't worry I've had worse than this." she smiled. I guess she was a sucker for punishment.

I admit, I really wanted to run for my life. But I couldn't leave her alone. No matter what, I at least had to make sure she got out of this alive.

_"YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" _the lizard screamed at us. He didn't look happy at all.

"Can you stand?" I asked her. 

"Barely. I don't know how effective I'll be though. I suppose I can shoot Fire Soul with one hand." I'm starting to rub off her. Making light of a situation is usually my job.

_"DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _he threw about five of those laser knives. I saw one heading right at me, I could've tried to avoid it. But then I saw another one headed for Raye...............

"MOVE IT!!!!" Mina shoved me aside. I was thrown to the ground, I heard a what sounded like a tearing sound. I looked up, and I saw Mina...................impaled by one of those things. I was shocked into silence. She had taken that for me, I should've been the one not her.

Sting Chameleon smiled at his handiwork. 

_"Another pathetic human bites the dust. Now for my next victim"_

He watched as her partner went to her immediately trying to see if she was still alive. She had taken a Chameleon Sting right through the chest, the chances of her survival were minimal at best. 

"Please you have to wake up!! You can't leave me, not now!!" 

"Get.................out of here.....................please. " Venus managed to get out. She could feel herself slipping away quickly.

"No......not like this. I.................I still haven't......................we haven't...................."

"Just...................go......................please. You..................already...................know...................how I feel. Save..................yourself." Her magically-enhanced Senshi body was keeping her alive for those last few seconds. Its both a blessing and a curse.

"Mina? MINA?!" there was nothing. Her eyes had already closed, her blood was already staining the ground. "No................no....................."

_"Don't worry. You'll join her soon enough." _ he readied another Chameleon Sting. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks as his external temperture gauge began to steadily rise. _"What is this? What could produce this much heat in such a confined space..........."_

The word fire was always accompanied by the emotions of passion, anger, determination. As a priestess she had always been trained to keep those as well as all her emotions in a constant balance, of course there were obvious times when she neglected her teachings and let those feelings get the better of her.

_"Well now, this could actually get interesting." _ if he weren't a machine you would hear a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

She really didn't know what would happen if a prietess of the flame truly lost control, she dreaded what would happen if it occured while she was in senshi form. As senshi they possessed power that couldn't be rivaled by any human on earth, but a machine had. They knew that they had to do all they could to ensure that nothing would cause them to lose focus, but a machine had. And now that same machine who dared to strike down a senshi would feel just how pissed off a senshi could get, to be blunt.

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

_"This energy output.............its not possible...............how............!!!!!" _He didn't have time to finish the sentence, because at that point a totally frenzied Princess of Mars came screaming toward him like a demon from hell. The sheer impact of her fist colliding with his metal face sent him careening into parts unknown.

**_"DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" _**she screamed as loud as her vocal chords could manage. Her entire body was engulfed by her own flames, the same fire she trained her entire life to control was now being set loose upon the world. 

"Massive Systems Malfunction. Massive Systems Malfunction. Immediate Internal Diagnostic Recommended." The message flashed across his eyes as he dragged himself from the dirt, rock, and wood he accumulated when he was sent crashing through the temple. _"What in the name of Sigma is going on here!! There is no logical way an organic can generate the equivalent of two nuclear reactors!!! Yet I am not detecting any radiation or fallout, nothing that indicates a power source."_

**_"My source is my desire to see your dead, melted corpse under my feet. To put you through the same hell you put Mina through, I want to see the look on your mechanical face when I rip every limb off your BODY!!!" _**This was not Raye speaking, it was the dormant power that lay within her ever since the Silver Millenium. A power all the senshi possessed but didn't dare tap into.

_"The only person that dies this day is YOU!!" _Chameleon let loose a dozen knives and engaged his cloaking. The knives were thrown wildly and most of them missed, one of the of them raced across her face leaving a cut on her cheek, a second left a deep gash in her side._ "HA!! YOU CAN'T WIN YOU PATHETIC ORGANIC, NO MATTER HOW MUCH POWER YOU SAY YOU HAVE!!!!"_

The blood trailed down her body and evaporated before it hit the ground. The flames swirled around the wounds as they began sealing themselves, including the gaping hole in her shoulder that she was somehow ignored when this all started.

_"WHAT!!"_

Without another word she launched toward him leaving a streak of fire in her wake. Despite his cloaking he baely had time to register what was happening as she tore into him with a ferocity he had never seen in an organic. What felt like pistons, that were actually her own hands, pounded into his armored hide. His defenses were completely useless as he watched his armor crack and buckle, her foot rammed into him and he was blasted backward again, pieces of his shattered form were sent flying to the wind. In an instant she was on him again, he raced at inhuman speed and backed by that and her own newfound strength her fist traveled uninhibited straight through his mechanical body.

"ARMOR INTEGRITY COMPREMISED. SYSTEM WIDE POWER FAILURE. CENTRAL PROCESSOR MALFUNCTION. SYSTEMS CRASH IMMENINT!" All the warnings in the world were not going to help him now. She had already started what she promised she would do, and that was rip him apart limb by limb. It had already started with his arms and now she was proceeding to take his head off by pounding it to scrap.

Her breathing was laboring. Her entire body was aching and she could barely think straight at the moment. She looked down at the remains of the machine that almost took her life, there was nothing left of him save random chips and circuit boards. Everything else was either melted, burned or broken to pieces.

"What have I done.....................Whats happening to me." her hands were swollen and cut, the combination of flesh impacting metal was never pretty but for some reason she didn't feel any pain. Her senshi uniform was in tatters, most of it was burned off. "Mina!" the word suddenly clicked in her brain and she raced to what remained of the Hikawa Shrine. It was in ruins the intial fight with Sting Chameleon and the subseqeunt beserk rage did it in.

"Mina.........." she choked as he held her still lifeless body. She was hoping that by some miracle she would be healed when the villian was beaten. No such luck this time. "This can't be happening.............Not like this. All this power and there isn't a thing I can do..........." then the miracle she thought wouldn't come, began. Her body was engulfed in flames again, but this time it was the burning rage that she felt earlier. This time it was softer, benevolent, and it covered herself and Mina's body.

She could watched in awe as the multitude of internal and external injuries on Mina's form began to seal themselves one by one. Tendrils of fire were reaching inside her body and repairing the damage caused by Sting Chameleon. Then her body began spasming in her arms like someone was taking defibilator padels to it.

"Mina............." she couldn't contain her tears as her eyes opened ever so slowly.

"R............Raye.............." 

"Don't..........don't say anything. Thank the gods your alive." 

"If you call the headache I have being alive then MMMM!!!" Mina couldn't finish speaking as she found Raye's lips on her own, she didn't even think of resisting.

"Does that make it feel better?" Raye smiled.

"I take it this means your willing to go all the way with this?"

"I've been ready for far too long. And today I learned that you might not get a second chance, so better late than never."

"What about the temple?" Mina finally managed to stand with some assistance from Raye. They both looked over the remains of the temple that she had cared for for as long as she could remember. 

"I don't know. I never really imagined it could be destroyed. But it has then its meant to be, nothing happens by chance. Well........most of the time anyway."

"Speaking of which, what happened to that chameleon thing?" 

"He.............we.................I'll explain later." Raye promised.

"This isn't over by a long shot. And if we had so much trouble with him.................." Mina shook at the thought.

"I don't know, but I can feel something in me now. Something that feels so right, the same thing that brought you back helped me destroy that monster."

"What?"

"I told you..................I'll explain it all later............."

**_To Be Continued................_**


End file.
